


The one where everyone is intrigued...

by SwanQueenFan1972



Series: The Country Music Series [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 21:57:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueenFan1972/pseuds/SwanQueenFan1972
Summary: This song was suggested by  LanaReginaSwanQueenFan71577. Hope you like it!Something Bout A Woman - Lady AntebelumSongwriters: Hillary Scott / Dave Haywood / Charles Kelley / Craig Wiseman





	The one where everyone is intrigued...

**Author's Note:**

> This song was suggested by LanaReginaSwanQueenFan71577. Hope you like it! 
> 
>  
> 
> Something Bout A Woman - Lady Antebelum  
> Songwriters: Hillary Scott / Dave Haywood / Charles Kelley / Craig Wiseman

Well there's something 'bout a woman with my T-shirt on  
Hair in her eyes and no make up on  
Standing there smiling with my coffee cup  
Yeah, there's something 'bout a woman that's easy to love  
Yeah, there's something 'bout a woman that's a clear blue sky  
Ain't find nothing better that'll get you high  
You're all the colors of the sun at the end of the day  
Yeah there's something 'bout a woman that'll make you feel that way  
She's like fire on a mountain  
Like some kinda heaven that's pouring down on me  
She's a child, she's a lady  
She's got everything that I could ever need  
Yeah there's something 'bout a woman and me  
Yeah there's something 'bout a woman when she gets dressed up  
Slips her red dress on and her eyes light up  
I love to watch her walking from across the room  
Yeah there's something 'bout a woman and the way she moves me  
She moves me, oh she moves me  
She's like fire on a mountain  
Like some kinda heaven that's pouring down on me  
She's a child, she's a lady  
She's got everything that I could ever need  
Yeah, there's something 'bout a woman and me  
She moves me, she moves me, oh she moves me  
She's like fire on a mountain  
Like some kinda heaven that's pouring down on me  
She's a child, she's a lady  
She's got everything that I could ever need  
Yeah, there's something 'bout a woman and me  
Yeah, there's something 'bout a woman that makes me still  
There's something 'bout a woman that always will

 

Emma lay in bed, pretending to be asleep. Regina’s bed was extremely comfortable and the duvet alone probably cost more that Emma’s car... well, if she’d bought it instead of stealing it. The reason Emma was faking sleep was sitting several feet away, on the lounge in front of the window. Regina was wearing one of Emma’s t-shirts... the big ones she wore when she was working out. This one had Star Wars on it, and underneath Regina was wearing only her wispy black panties. 

Her dark wavy hair was tousled from their activities the night before, and her face was clear of makeup. She had an almost dreamy smile on her face as she gazed out the window and sipped coffee from Emma’s ‘Sheriff’ mug. There was something about Regina when she was like this... when she was relaxed and let her guard down. 

This Regina, the one that only Emma was ever allowed to see, made Emma happy. Like walking on a beach, with the clear blue sky above, and the sun reflecting colours everywhere. Just... happy. 

Regina turned suddenly, catching Emma looking, and her smile widened as her eyes connected with Emma’s. “Good morning, sleepy head.” Regina’s voice was warm, and thick, like fiery lava oozing down a mountain side, and it ignited something in Emma.

“Good morning, Baby.” Emma’s voice was still husky with sleep and she swore she could see Regina’s eyes darken, even from ten feet away.

Regina slowly put down her coffee and rose from the chair, moving languidly across the room, her eyes almost feral, like a cat stalking its prey. “We have almost two hours before we have to meet your parents and Henry at Grannies.” She reached the end of the bed, and suddenly she was crawling across it, until she was leaning over Emma, straddling her hips, effectively pinning her to the bed. “Whatever should we do with all that time?” Regina drawled, staring down at the blonde.

There was something about a woman who knew what she wanted, and wasn’t afraid to take it, that had always appealed to Emma. The fact that the woman was Regina multiplied that appeal exponentially and Emma felt heat pool in her belly. The way Regina was leaning over her.... she was breathtaking, and she was Emma’s. “ I’m sure we can think of something...” Emma replied.

“Indeed,” Regina murmured, just before her lips came down on Emma’s. 

Emma lay there, while Regina moved over her, lips following hands as they trailed over bare skin wherever they could find it. Finally, she could bear it no longer and in one fluid move she flipped Regina onto her back and now she was the one pinning Regina down. For a brief moment it appeared she was going to struggle, but then, her eyes softened, still dark and deep like bottomless pools. She lay her head back on the pillow, tilting her head slightly, exposing her neck, waiting. Emma took a ragged breath, because there was also something about a woman who was pliant and vulnerable and trusting. When her normally strong, confident Queen exposed this side of herself it made Emma crazy. She lowered her head to lavish attention on Regina’s neck, something the brunette loved and it took only moments before the woman was writhing beneath her. 

Emma rolled over, pulling Regina with her so that they were on their sides face to face. “ Only two hours, huh?” She whispered.

Regina smiled, her hand snaking under Emma’s white tank top, thumb brushing against a very erect nipple. “I’m sure we can make do...” 

Emma could only nod.

 

*****

 

“I feel like getting dressed up today,” Emma announced, as they emerged from the bathroom after a shower that had began with them fumbling from the bed, glued together at the mouth, to continue their lovemaking under the warm spray. Now, they had no choice but to get their act together or they were going to be late for brunch. Not that being a few minutes late would really harm anything, but it would only add to the smug smirk that Snow always bestowed when she knew what they’d been doing. 

“Alright,” Regina agreed. It always felt a little odd dressing up for Grannies, but where else did they ever go?

Regina settled at her vanity in her bra and panties, allowing Emma space to root through the closet. It was always a process with the blonde that usually ended with clothes everywhere and the Sheriff crawling around the closet floor searching for a errant shoe. Regina was applying her makeup, but it was a slow process, because she was watching Emma in the mirror. It always amazed her how the qualities she’d used to find irritating in the other woman were now endearing. Sure enough, there were several dresses on the bed now, and Emma emerged from the closet holding another. “Found it!”

Regina smiled to herself. There was something about a woman in red and Emma, with her long wavy blonde hair wore red exceptionally well. Even that hideous red jacket that Regina might have slipped on one night while they were... well, she couldn’t think about that now... there was no time left. 

She applied the rest of her makeup and swung around to see Emma walking towards her, now clad in the red dress. There was nothing particularly sexy about the dress, but it fit Emma perfectly in all the right places and Regina felt her mouth go dry. “Hurry up, babe, or we’re going to be late.” Emma bent and pressed a kiss to Regina’s hair, not wanting to miss her makeup. “I’ll see you downstairs.”

Regina shook her head to clear her thoughts and went to the closet and removed her favourite black dress and heels and was on her way downstairs in less that five minutes. She paused on the bottom step, gazing into the living room, where Emma was standing by the fireplace, perusing the pictures lined on the mantle.

Regina’s gaze moved down Emma’s form, to her legs. There was something about a woman in heels... the way their calves took on this racehorse like sleekness... the image was broken as Emma turned around. Emma, being Emma, stumbled a little, almost twisting her ankle. She grinned, slightly embarrassed. “Every time I wear heels.” She grinned.

“ That’s my girl,” Regina replied with a smile. “Let’s go.”

 

*****

Snow watched Emma and Regina enter the restaurant, pausing to talk to people on their way to their usual booth in the back. Snow gazed fondly upon them, her daughter and Regina. She’d often imagined what her daughter would be like, and how she would turn out. In all those years she’d never once imagined her daughter with Regina. Regina, her stepmother... enemy... friend... future daughter in law... what ever her title was, snow had come to care for her as a daughter. How weird, but it worked.

Snow smiled to herself, knowing why the pair was late. They were always late for Sunday brunch. As she watched, they moved away from the counter where they’d been talking to Ruby. Emma took Regina’s hand, leaned in and whispered something in her ear that caused Regina to break into a smile that lit up her face. As she watched them approach she couldn’t help but think, ‘there’s something about a woman in love, and a pair of them is even better.’


End file.
